It All Started With A Handshake
by Harriot Plemonds
Summary: Laura and Harry Styles meet backstage at a concert.


It started with a handshake. A Harry Styles Fanfiction

"Right this way ladies." Paul was ushering us into a hallway backstage. I had won backstage passes on the radio about a week ago. I was so nervous! My hands were sweaty and I was cracking my knuckles like crazy; they started to sting and turn red. Megane doesn't like when I crack my knuckles. Megane is my bestest friend in the whole wide world! She has crazy long and curly brown hair and she has deep brown eyes! On the other hand I have dirty blonde, pin straight hair; I have sky blue eyes to go along with my hair. "You nervous yet?" Megane said as she laughed. I had gone through all my knuckles at least five times. "Ok girls, stay here and I'll bring the boys out." Paul left us standing in a random spot in a random hallway with doors going all the way down it. "Megane, I'm so nervous!" I tried to whisper, but it came out more as a croak. I saw his hair first. There coming out of the dressing room door was Harry Styles, THE Harry Styles. The guy I had fantasies about, the guy that boiled my potatoes.

I felt my whole face turn red and start to burn up. "Shit… .shit. Be cool Laura. BEFUCKINGCOOL!" I was practically yelling at myself in my head. Right after Harry cam Louis, then Liam, then Zayn and Niall. I was kinda starstruck and I didn't know what to say. Megane noticed I was in shock and she put her arm through mine and we met the boys in the middle of the hallway. I decided to make the first move. I stepped up to Harry and held out my right hand. Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Laura." His eyes were like green emeralds staring a hole straight through my stupid face. "Erm, Hello Laura." Harry let go of my hand and bowed in front of me. I returned his bow with a curtsy and a little giggle. Next in line was Lou. I stuck out my hand to do the same thing. "Hi Louis, I'm Laura." Lou shook my hand and kissed me on the cheek. He also whispered in my ear. "Looks like Harry's got his eye on you." I smiled and gave him a wink. Liam didn't even let me introduce myself to him, he just pulled me into a big bear hug! Zayn on the other hand literally picked me up and spun me around. Now for Niall. Obviously he knew my name by now so I just opened my arms and said "Niall….may I have a Horan Hug?" he laughed and gave one of the best hugs ever! "I don't see why people ask me for hugs. JUST GO FOR IT!" he laughed. "Do you want to go into the dressing room to sit down?" Lou asked us with a wink. Before I could say anything Megane answered for both of us, "WE would love to." Thank you Megane for embarrassing me like a mother does.

The dressing room had a big white couch that had the type of fabric you can draw pictures on, one whole wall that had a big mirror and lights like you would see in a theater dressing room, and they had a few leather chairs scattered here and there. Megane and I chose the couch' We didn't even take up two cushions so Lou, being the little tease he is, came over and plopped down next to Megane, leaving me with an awkward empty cushions. Niall came over and sat next to the arm of the couch, still leaving room in between us. The couch could fit one more person comfortably. Zayn, Harry, and Liam looked at the spot and kind of raced to get it; Liam won! Harry and Zayn took the two leather chairs across from us. "So babes," Lou cheekily said, "are you excited for the concert?" "OF COURSE WE ARE!" Megane practically yelled. "Oh, sorry I kind of yell when I get excited….I guess it's a southern thing." Megane blushed. "Now Megane, why'd you have to tell them that? We are supposed to be the cute petite southern belles. "I said in a thick southern accent. "Now we like to sit on the porch and watch the bees and drink our sweet iced tea." I couldn't keep the accent up; I laughed. I noticed Harry giggled to himself. Lou was like, "Wait….so people don't or do, do that stuff CAUSE I REALLY WOULD TAKE YOU UP ON THAT IF YOU OFFERED!" "No Louis, we don't live in the 20th century anymore." Megane joked. We all had a laugh. Zayn and Niall got up and said they had to check up on some instrument things before the show started and they left the room. Liam scooted over to where Niall was sitting and I moved to where Liam was sitting so we all had more room.

It was kind of awkward having only Harry looking back at us. He seemed uncomfortable; Lou noticed and pretty much yelled, "HARRY EDWARD STYLESSSSSSS COME ON DOWN TO THE COUCH, YOU ARE THE NEXT CONTESTANT ON THE LONER GAAAAAAAAAAMME." Harry gave Lou the middle finger and sort of blushed. He walked over to the side Liam was sitting on and plopped down into the little space, making both me and Liam scoot over. Harry didn't let me go far though. He put his arm around me and pulled me toward him; I let him. He smiled, I smiled, Lou made a puking sound, and Megane…..well Megane fell on the floor. Harry gave Lou the bird again. Liam looked like he was texting Danielle so he was pretty out of it. "So where are you guys sitting?" Harry smiled. "Erm, I think in the section in the middle of the stage. I actually think we are in the first row!" I smiled back at him. "Well, I'll have to find you then!" he whispered into my ear. Harry kind of hovered by my ear like he was going to say something else but he was silent. All of a sudden he kissed my cheek. My cheeks turned red, his did the same. "Oh look at that Megane, young teenage love." Lou swooned. He really took a liking to Megane. He told her she reminded him of Eleanor.

Paul came in and told us that we had to go to our seats. The opening acts would be starting in ten minutes. Harry asked Paul to take a picture with his phone. I was thinking…um Harry, aren't we the ones who should be asking for the pictures, but I just smiled and took the few pictures Paul took. We said our goodbyes. I hugged Lou, then Liam, and then Harry. Harry and my hug lasted a bit longer than the other boys' hug. He kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear, "Don't forget, I'll be looking for you." I gave him a squeeze and with that Megane and I were off. Paul took us back to the door we had started at and he handed us off to another unknown security guard. "Pay special attention to these. The boys fancy them, if you know what I mean." He quietly said to the guard.

Our seats were SO close. Smack dap in the middle of the stage, VERY first row. We could probably touch them if we wanted to we were that close. After a few minutes of filler music the lights went down. Olly Murs's band came out and the crowd went WILD! Then Olly came skipping out. His performance was so high energy and top notch! Megane and I knew every single word of every song of his, he was impressed. He came downstage towards us and we gave him a high five, He's pretty cool if I do say so myself. Olly ended his set with MY HEART SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIP SKIPS A BEAT. The whole crowd was singing and jumping. It was great. Now that Olly was done it was time for the boys.

The lights went down, the video came up. 30 seconds till we would see the boys. My hands were getting clammy. 10 seconds. Megane started screaming. 5 seconds. I started bouncing. 5….4…..3…..2…1….NA NA NA! The boys came out and started off the show with Na Na Na Harry was on our right seducing the young girls over in that area. Lou was next to him. Liam and Zayn were right in front of us. Liam saw us and pointed us out to Zayn; they waved. Niall was on stage right doing a little Irish jig. They all started to move. Now Niall and Lou were in front of us. Niall waved and Lou winked. Lou went over to Harry and sort of pulled Harry over to center stage. WHIPPPPEEEDDD. Lou didn't point us out till after Na Na Na was over and the lights went down. He whispered something into Harry's ear. I could barely see but I saw a huge smile grow on Harry's face. The lights came back up. "WHAT'S UP RALEEEIIIGHHHH!" Liam screamed. "We are One Direction and we are so thankful to have everyone here to share this night with." As the boys stepped out from the dark behind Liam, Harry came over to where we were. He casually scanned the crowd behind us then he looked like he was going through the whole floor section 2! He finally got to the front and first row. He scanned the row until he got to Megane. He smiled and gave her a little wave, and then it came to me. Harry's eyes were locked with mine. He gave me a little smirk and a wink. We were so infatuated with each other that we didn't break out stare until it was time for Stand Up to start.

Megane and I jammed out all night! We sang and screamed. I lost my voice halfway through the show. Good thing it was time for the twitter questions. I needed some vocal rest! The first tweet said. Harry, who/what were you staring at? Oh god….what was he going to say? "Well…Emily in floor section 3…I was staring at my friend Laura." I just stared at him like NO YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT INFRONT OF 200,00 PEOPLE! He saw my stare and laughed. The whole crowd screamed, I heard some Oh La La's too.

Thank god the twitter session was over; embarrassing! Oh well, we were having fun and that's all that matters. I decided to take out my phone to take some video. The boys started to sing Use Somebody, one of my all-time favorite songs. Harry saw that I had my phone out and walked casually over to where we stood. As the music started I held up my phone so I could see the whole stage on the phones screen. Harry crouched down while he started to sing his solo. Then he grabbed my phone and started to run around with it! When he stopped singing he put his mic under his arm and he started to do something on my phone. OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAROLD? He came back with a sly look on his face. He handed me back my phone and winked at me and Megane. The girls on either side of us looked so jealous.

I looked down at my phone and it was no longer recording. It was in my contacts and it looked like Harry had put someone's number into my phone. I'm not sure whose it is. I scroll down to where you can put notes and Harry had typed meet me at the Starbucks in the Marriot straight after the show. I didn't even realize he had named the contact "Your English Prince." I stayed calm and gave him a wink. It seemed like for the entirety of their set my eyes would always wander back to Harry. There was just something about him that I loved. Maybe it was the hair, or how he was so shy. Either way it turned me on.

Before we knew it the show was over and the boys were gone. I knew if I screamed where we were going into Megane's ear the girls around us would follow us to the Starbucks. So I just pulled her with me. The arena we were at was close to the Marriot. I grab Megane's hand and we literally claw through the swarm of girls. We elbow and stomp our way towards the door. FINALLY, THE DOORS WHERE IN SITE! We ran to my car like a zombie was chasing us. Once I get into my car I can finally tell Megane what is going on. "MEGANE! Harry put his number into my phone and we are going to the Starbucks by the Marriot downtown to meet him and BRIBJSILRJBGPAIUBDIGU!" I slurred. "WHAT WHAT WHAT WE ARE GOING TO SEE HARRY AGAIN? HELL YESS!" We peeled out of that parking lot as fast as we could. "Megane, text Harry and ask if anyone else is coming with him." "Ok…..WHAT! SCOREEE!" "WHAT WHAT IS IT?" I nearly ran off the road! "Harry says that he is going to bring everyone with him!" We both are screeching!

We roll up to the Starbucks. We realize that we are the only ones here AND that the Starbucks is closed! THE HELL? "Well I guess we can park in front of the shop." I shrugged. We turn on the radio and softly play the college indie station. I have a killer headache! About 10 minutes go by until we see any sign of human life anywhere…..it was Paul….and he was coming over to my car? *tap tap tap on Megane's window* "Hey Paul!" We both smile. "Hey ladies, the boys are up in their rooms, and they asked me to come get you guys." "Oh thanks!" I turn the car off and get out. "But we have to hurry, I overheard some people talking about coming here to see if the boys are staying here." We rush into the hotel and go up to the 7th story. "Laura, Harry wants you to see him in his room which is here…..and Megane Niall wants to see you in his." Megane and I exchange glances filled with OHMAHGODS and WHATISGOINGON? Paul opens Harry's door first. I thank him and wave bye to Megane. His room is freezing, but I don't see him anywhere. The TV's on and I hear water running in the bathroom. He was in the shower. I take off my shoes and crawl onto Harry's bed. I was so tired and pooped out. I didn't even realize I fell asleep. The next thing I knew I felt something warm on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see Harry with his wet curls above my face. "Wakey wakey eggs and bacey." Harry giggled. He didn't have a shirt on, but he was wearing basketball shorts. He looked tired also. "Well hey there! What are you doing in my room? I'm going to call security on you sir!" I joked. I reached up and hugged him around his neck. He flipped on his back leaving me lying on his chest. "I really wanted to see you again." He whispered. "I'm glad you took my phone." He kissed my nose, and then he softly kissed my lips. It was one of those kisses that said so much but didn't need much effort. I rolled off his chest to lay by his side. I pulled the covers over us. He wrapped his arms around me. We fell asleep like this listening to the hum of the TV.

I'm awoken by knocking at the door. Harry didn't wake up so I went to the door and looked through the hole. It was Lou. I opened the door, probably looking like hell. "Hey Lou!" I said groggily. "Hey babe! Where's Harry?" "He's still sleeping. What time is it?" "It's like one in the morning. I'm not tired and I wanted to see what you guys were doing." "Well, we had just fallen asleep when you knocked haha." "Well I'll leave you to it then. Oh and Harry told me that he really really likes you. He said he thinks it love at first site. You have my blessing." With that Lou went back to his room and I shut the door.

I was expecting Harry to be asleep, but he wasn't. He had a big smile on his face and he was staring straight at me. Causing me to jump back because I'm not expecting that. "Haha babe, why'd you leave?" "Lou was at the door. Can I climb back in now or do I need a special password?" "Hmm nahhh you just have to kiss me when you get into the covers." I jump into the bed and kiss Harry like I've never kissed anyone before in my life. It lasted forever. I rested my head against his shoulder and dozed off again. Harry kissed my forehead and shut off the TV. It was the best ending to the best night of my life.


End file.
